happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gag Me
Gag Me is an HTFF episode were Chaffy pulls off a bunch of cliche cartoon gags. Episode Roles Starring * Chaffy Featuring * Handy * Lumpy * Chompy * Illogical Appearing * Velo * Rigg * Chroma * Pop and Cub Plot The episode begins with Chroma being shown setting down several buckets of paints by a wall thats near a turn on a road and walking off. Once Chroma walks off, Chaffy appears and upon spotting the paint gets an idea. Soon he is shown to have painted a fake tunnel in the wall and he smiles before walking off. Just then Velo appears as well and crashes his bike into the wall, followed quickly by Chompy, who smashes into Velo and the wall. Chompy sits in his taxi, dazed from the crash and as he does this, he spots something in his rear-view mirror, Rigg driving right at him. Chaffy is then seen again, happily walking when an explosion is seen far off behind him. Chaffy doesn't notice this and keeps walking. Chaffy soon ends up spotting Lumpy and Handy (using his mouth) lifting a safe to the top of a building with a rope. Chaffy waves at them both and Lumpy waves back, causing Handy to freak out as the safe starts to fall and the rope rips out his teeth, Chaffy watches as the safe lands on the duo and giggles before walking off, thinking it harmless. With Chaffy gone, the safe suddenly opens and Handy is shown to be alive somehow thanks to his helmet. He dizzily stumbles out of the safe and into the road where a car runs him over. Chaffy is then seen walking more when he spots a manhole in the ground. He chuckles and "picks it up" before slapping it on a tree and reaching in. He smiles and pulls out soem acorns which he eats. Pop is then seen walking by and covering Cub's eyes and Chaffy is shown to not actually be eating anything nor is the hole on the tree. Chaffy suddenly starts to "choke" and he stumbles back and ends up stepping over the open manhole and falling down. After a moment a splat is heard. Illogical is then seen driving his car (and suing his windshield wipers to get blood off his windshield) when he spots the fake tunnel and the burning wrecks of Rigg and Chompy's vehicles. Illogical pays this no mind however and drives through the tunnel. End Tag "Let your mind run wild" Fates Injuries # Velo is hurt when he crashes into a wall. # Chompy is also hurt when he crashes into the same wall. # Handy's teeth are ripped out of his mouth. Deaths # Velo is smashed between a car and a wall. # Chompy and Rigg both die in an explosion. # Lumpy is crushed by a safe. # Handy is by Illogical's car. # Chaffy falls down a manhole and splatters. (Not Seen) Trivia * Chaffy can technically be blamed for all deaths in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 74 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images